


A beauty so surreal

by Magisey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hanzo is an exchange student from overseas, Hurt/Comfort, Jesse works as Ana's desert themed cafe called Oasis, M/M, The Hurt/Comfort is minor, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magisey/pseuds/Magisey
Summary: So it's not completely unrealistic for the cowboy to think he's having some sort of anxiety or stress-induced hallucination. After all, how can someone so pretty be real? He looks like he’s been bent out of moonbeams and breathed to life with fairy dust, not flesh and bone.----Oasis Cafe Barista Jesse meets College Student Hanzo at the middle of Fall semester and start a crash course of friendship and romance.





	A beauty so surreal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tevokkia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevokkia/gifts).



> For Tevokkia for the McHanzo Art/Fic Exchange!  
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!!
> 
> (this is unbeta'd.)

The first time he sees Hanzo Shimada is on a busy, bustling, Friday afternoon. The local college is going through midterms, and the steady stream of students in and out of Oasis means that everyone is pulling double or triple shifts. Jesse, not going to school, means he's working the most.

So it's not completely unrealistic for the cowboy to think he's having some sort of anxiety or stress-induced hallucination. After all, how can someone so pretty be real? He looks like he’s been bent out of moonbeams and breathed to life with fairy dust, not flesh and bone.

The ethereal beauty takes a seat at a far table, setting up his workstation. Jesse keeps going through the motions - sweeping, filling drinks, checking people out, giving them polite customer service, and so on and so forth. The little desert themed cafe is bustling and there's nary a moment for a breath, but Jesse can't keep his eyes off of the man.

And then their eyes meet. Hanzo looks up and for one moment Jesse feels like he's grabbed a live wire. Flushing hot, he ducks his head and busies himself with cleaning a permanent stain on the countertop with a washrag. Nothin' that'll come out, but it gives his hands somethin' to do. Somethin' he hopes keeps his mind off the brilliant, warm brown eyes or glass hewn cheekbones of this guy. If he’s gonna think about him, he might as well give him a name. So, the beautiful man becomes Cute Guy. It works.

"One cup of black tea and a lemon scone, please." A smooth, rich voice orders.

"Sure thing." Relief rushes through Jesse. He can fill the order with little preamble and it gives him some relief from the pressure building inside. They have a hot water tap and it fills the cup in seconds. Grabbing a teabag, he sets it all up on a cute saucer. The scone comes from the bakery case and gets its own saucer. Zaryanova bakery & co was a great local baker and Oasis enjoyed being one of their biggest patrons. Students loved the treats. The main bakery was far from campus while Oasis, having been around for several decades, had a premier spot nearby.

"There ya go." He sets it all down and looks up, coming eye to eye once more with the beautiful, mysterious man. Well, he ain't much of a mystery - or rather he's not intentionally being mysterious. Cute Guy is just a customer.

"Thank you..." Hanzo squints at Jesse's collar and he has the strongest urge to check for a stain or breadcrumbs, "Jesse?"

Right. Nametag.

"No problem, sugar."

Lord the blush on his Cute Guy’s cheeks may be enough to bring a fella back from the dead. Unfortunately, their moment ends. Cute Guy is pulled back to school work and Jesse has to check out more folks and fill more orders.

 

The second time Jesse sees Cute Guy, the cafe is much quieter. It's midweek. Most folks are going back home for Thanksgiving, and while the local community is good for patronage, they're nothing like the hustle and bustle of students. Jesse is thankful that the other workers are part-timers who get to take this time off. There's nothin' waiting at home for Jes except for a cold kitchen and a colder bed. He'd rather be working, surrounded by the vibrant Amari's and nestled in his piece of desert land. It’s his Oasis too. Holidays are the pits for him, and the work is plentiful and numbing enough he doesn’t have to really think about his situation much.

When the bell rings, he's elbow deep in boxing up some of their mugs and swapping them around for new, colorful ones. Miss Amari has a stock of them and liked changing them bi-weekly. He looks over his shoulder just enough to make sure his voice carries, "Hey! Welcome! I'll be with you in a sec." He carefully wraps up the rest of the mugs and sets the box down and to the side.

Finding his mysterious, beautiful stress-induced dream standing on the opposite side of the counter, once again, is enough to make him stumble. Jesse's heart leaps into his throat and a smile as wide as the ocean spreads over his face. Cute Guy was real. "Howdy."

"You're still here?"

Oh.

The look of surprise, of wide round eyes, cuts Jesse to the quick. Clearing his throat, he shifts in his boots and shrugs one shoulder, putting on a brave smile. "Well yeah, I work here an' all."

"No! No, I..." Cute Guy is turning ten shades of red and pink, a mottled color that is somehow endearing and worrisome at the same time, "I'm glad." He admits with a shy, embarrassed smile.

It sends the cowboy over the moon and back, his heart fluttering like a butterfly on sugar water. The urge to whoop and holler is hard to resist, but he knows Miss Amari wouldn't approve, no matter how cute the fella is.

"I was simply surprised you were not gone for the break." Lord, the guy goes and tucks a hunk of black hair behind his ear. Jesse wonders if it is nearly as soft as it looks. He wants to run his fingers through it and braid it. Make it look real nice. Probably smells good too.

"Nah, I live in town and honestly? Not a lot of family." He grimaces, realizing how pitying that sounds. Instead, Cute Guy's face seems to grow stern as he slowly nods.

"The same for me. Well... Not living here, but the family. Besides, Thanksgiving isn't celebrated in Japan."

A billion questions blossom in Jesse's head like a wildflower patch getting a drop of water: What's Japan like? What family do you have? Do they celebrate anything like Thanksgiving? You ever been to a Thanksgiving feast? If yes or no, wanna hang out with me? Could we get turkey and stuffing or get somethin' else?

But the words jam up, pile together like a car crash, shattering and falling to bits. Through the wreckage, his brain enters autopilot and the only thing he says is "What can I get ya?"

Hanzo hums and Jesse wishes he could beat his brain up. Stupid thing. Useless thing. He's chastising himself he almost misses Hanzo's, "Whatever is your favorite. Make it two. Maybe... We could talk?"

Jesse stares dumbfounded, knowing his jaw just hit the ground and he's staring slack-jawed at Cute Guy. At least Cute Guy is grinning back at him. "S-sure thing, sugar."

"Hanzo."

"Huh?" Jesse blinks from his daze.

Oh lord, this fella's laugh is rich like chocolate. It rolls over Jesse like a wave and he wants to ride it for hours. It's a feeling he could get addicted to.

"My name is Hanzo."

"Oh. Hanzo. Pretty name. I'm Jesse and I want you. I mean I want to drink you. I want to drink _with_ you." Christ he was practically biting his tongue in half, trying to stutter out each sentence faster than the last as he glows a brilliant fire red. Hanzo, to his credit, is laughing in delight.

"Step by step, Cowboy. Let's have that drink first."

Jesse prepares them a cinnamon chipotle hot chocolate with real marshmallows. It's a decadent sweet, but it's worth it. The smooth chocolate and heat help cut the chill.

Hanzo makes a face at first and Jesse worries it's gross. Must show on his face because the other quickly explains, "Cinnamon isn't very common in Japan. I've had it, but never adjusted to it. It surprised me."

"I can make you one without it if ya want." Jesse is halfway up when Hanzo pins him with a glare and takes a massive gulp.

It backfires because well, the hot in hot chocolate isn't for show. Jesse ends up laughing with Hanzo as his new friend wheezes pathetically, tears in his eyes.

"O-ow!"

 

The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth times follow the same pattern. Coming together, chatting lively and happy. Making jokes. Sharing stories. They meet during work and after work and right as Jesse’s shift ends. They spend time at his home, or in Hanzo’s dorm, or anywhere they can just chill out and be. Miss Amari is more than happy to let Jesse take quick breaks and share some tea or water with Hanzo. His spare time is filled with thoughts of Hanzo. His work hours are spent eager and excited to talk to Hanzo.

His mind fills with Hanzo like a magnet picking up metal. It's natural and effortless and just happens. It consumes every drip drop of affection and kindness like a greedy man.Then it morphs them into pleasant, wonderful daydreams and better dreams.

 

Snow falls thick, and once again folks are coming into Oasis by the droves. Jesse is busier than all get out, working triple shifts and coming home dead on his feet. This is the time of year that really lines his pockets with much-needed cash, and he can't turn down a single shift.

Except for when his Cute Guy comes in during a slow period and asks.

It's two pm and they're sitting at their table - one near the back, secluded and pleasant. The seat Hanzo sat at when they first met. Each of their teacups has a new teabag in it - strawberry apple. Not a favorite for Jesse, but Hanzo sure likes it.

"Do you think you could get Christmas Eve off?" Hanzo asks so casually Jesse almost says the automatic 'no'. But instead, he catches the way that his friend won't look at him. He's staring outside so intently it's like he's trying to melt the snow with heat vision.

"Maybe." Jesse hedges and takes a sip. He grimaces and sets his teacup down again, "How come?"

"Well, I was hoping perhaps we could spend it together. What do you think?"

It'd be hard to get Miss Amari to agree to it, but she knows how much Jesse has been workin'. She knows how much this fella means to him. And Hanzo just asked to spend time with him.

"I think... I know I can do that. That's no problem."

Hanzo's smile is as brilliant as the sun.

 

"Sure I look okay Fareeha?" His younger sister is giving him a pouty look. They've been friends for years and now that she's going to college, they've gotten even closer. It feels weird, awful even, that his younger friend is moving on and up in the world while he's still trying to pick up the pieces of his shattered life, but for once things are looking up. But in the end, he knows he can count on her and he loves her like a sister.

"You look nice." He knows he does, but when Miss Amari explained what Christmas Eve was in Japan, Jesse knew he had to kick it up a notch. He had to really dress to impress - a nice pair of Levis, a brand new flannel button down, a nice pair of boots, and a belt buckle. Even new cologne. He spent a lot more on himself than he had in a long time, but chalked it up to Christmas presents. They’d be the only he received, anyway.

It's with Fareeha's insistence that he leaves the shop and meets Hanzo.

They spend most of the day together, walking the streets and enjoying the lights and live music. Everyone is out tonight, enjoying the crisp air and gorgeous scenery. Jesse isn't one to believe in magic, but this is making him second-guess himself.

It feels good. Feels right. They bump shoulders and more than once their hands brush. Jesse has the urge to hold Hanzo’s, but can’t muster the courage. It is a gnawing anxiety in the pit of his stomach. Eventually, he pushes the idea away completely, not wanting to ruin the moment or their experience out.

They wind up back at Jesse's when it gets too cold for comfort. That and they’re wet from an impromptu snowball fight.

Jesse buys tamales from a neighbor, teaching Hanzo how to eat them. It's a fun experience, and the food is delicious. It's a holiday treat he hasn't had in years. It used to make him lonely and hurt. Reminded him of his Mama and Abuela. But now he associates it with Hanzo's smile, his bright laugh as he covers his mouth, blowing furiously on the bite of masa, pork, and red chile with 'Ha, ha!' sounds.

They wind up sitting together on the couch, sipping on hot tea, warming up from the cold excursion and fighting the ever-present chill in the cheap apartment.

“Hey, I got somethin’ for ya.” Jesse stands up, sets his mug on a coffee table, and leaves the room. Tucked in his bedroom is a neatly wrapped box. He walks back and sits on the couch. Hanzo looks surprised, his eyes wide and round as he wiggles to sit up straighter.

“What is it?”

“A present,” Jesse replies, his grin cheeky. It turns into a laugh when Hanzo playfully slaps his arm, “Seriously, a Christmas Present.”

“Jesse…” Hanzo looks touched, but then his face is smoothing into that serious, worried look he gets, “You didn’t have to… I can’t…”

“No. I insist, darlin’.” He pushes the box into Hanzo’s hands, refusing to give more than a tertiary notice of how ‘darling’ makes Hanzo blush, “Please.”

“Of course…” Hanzo nods and begins to open the gift carefully. Each piece of paper is peeled back with steady hands. Then the box is opened. Hanzo digs inside and fishes out the gift.

It’s a beautiful teacup. The bottom looks like the blooming, glossy thick petals of an echeveria - desert rose as Jesse calls them - and then morphs into a smooth lip of the cup. Hanzo stares wide-eyed, examining each side of the mug.

“Uhm, I… I found it. It’s my favorite flower, ya know that?” Hanzo shakes his head no, and Jesse feels emboldened, even if his friend isn’t meeting his eyes, “Wanted to get ya somethin’ nice. Something that maybe you could remember me by since it’s a succulent and succulents can be in the desert and Oasis… Ya know.” Clearing his throat, Jesse rubs the back of his head, self-conscious of his rambling.

“Jesse,” Hanzo’s voice is so small and fragile, his brows knitting together into a dark, worried line, “This is the nicest thing anyone has ever given me.”

“Aw shucks. I know ya got money, hon. No need to be modest.”

Hanzo shakes his head rapidly, looking up at him with pleading eyes, “I mean it. It’s not the cost, it is the thought. You know what I like and there’s meaning to it as well. Special meaning.”

Jesse watches as Hanzo carefully sets the cup on the coffee table, his smile lingering on it for a few seconds more. He shifts his attention fully back to Jesse, eyes sparkling. “I have a gift for you too. Close your eyes.”

Being the trusting sort, and having no reason to question Hanzo’s motives, he does. He waits, listening as Hanzo wiggles. The cheap couch dips as his friend crawls closer and closer. He’s not sure what it could be, but it ends up being just as much a surprise to Jesse as Hanzo’s gift is to him.

Soft, warm lips press against his own. Jesse’s heart leaps into his throat, his head swimming with the buzzing of a million butterflies and bees singing in his veins. He weakly reaches out and holds onto Hanzo’s upper arms, kissing him back. All closed lips, chaste but warm and full and tender.

They pull back and Jesse finally opens his eyes. Hanzo is smiling at him shyly. Just like the first time he saw the other, Hanzo tucks a hunk of hair behind his ear. Except for this time Jesse gets to reach out and stroke his soft, soft locks. It feels like such a relief to finally scratch that itch.

“Is that good, Jesse?”

“Darlin’, sugarpie, honey, moonpie--”

“That’s two pies!” Hanzo interjects with a bark of a laugh.

“--Pumpkin, baby, beautiful--”

He’s stopped by a second kiss. This one is firmer and brimming with heat. Hanzo climbs into his lap, warm and solid and oh so tantalizingly heavy. It feels good, the others hands on his chest as they kiss slow and sweet. Jesse wraps his arms around Hanzo’s back and holds him close as if giving him any room could mean this prolonged hallucination could vanish. It doesn’t, but it does leave Jesse dizzy and breathless, the kiss drawing fire into his veins.

“Enough.” Hanzo whispers between them, his smile very much the epitome of a cat that has caught not just _a_ canary, but a whole flock of canaries, “Tell me what you think of my gift.”

“Best damn gift I ever got. I need something to go with it, though.”

Hanzo’s hooded smile promises many things that get Jesse just as light headed and giddy as can be, but he’s not heading there. Well. Not _yet_.

“I’d like my wonderful, beautiful friend to be my boyfriend.”

Hanzo’s smile stutters with surprise and then blooms, brilliant and as bright as the sun, into something joyously happy. “Yes! I mean, of course, I… Yes!”

They seal the deal with another kiss. For the first time in years, Jesse spends his holiday with someone he adores and someone who adores him.


End file.
